Bella Black
by victoria.stewart.9659
Summary: Bella moved to forks to live with her dad only to find out she is adopted she is told that her real family lives in la push and so she goes to find them and lives with them only to find out they are werewolves and so is she and her brother is the pack alpha and she has to obey him no matter what he says.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In this story Jacob has a brother and a baby sister. Rachel and Rebecca and not in it. The whole pack is in this story so don't panic all you werewolf fans out there.

Isabella's pov

I was on my way to my fathers house in forks Washington because my mother and her new husband phil is away on business and she couldn't take me with them so I said I could go to my dads for the time she is away and right now I'm about to land in forks and then I heard over the radio **we are now landed in forks Washington you may now exit** and so I took my bet off and exited the plane and I saw my dad Charlie standing there and I went over to him and hugged him and he said its great to see you Bella and I said its good to see you to dad and dad said ok let's go home.

So we went home and I saw the house was the same as before so I went inside to find that my room was the same as before and so I started to unpack all my stuff and went down stairs to hear my dad on the phone in the kitchen and he said **Renee I know you said not to tell her but it's really hard to look at her knowing that she isn't our child she needs to know that she is adopted she needs to know her real parents and he hung up **so I then walked into the kitchen and said to my so called father what do you mean I'm adopted and Charlie said oh Bella I'm so sorry we wanted to tell you for so long but we didn't think you were ready yet and I said ok Charlie who's my real parents and Charlie said oh Bella sweetie you real parents are Sarah and Billy black and you have two brothers and one sister your brothers are called Jacob and Andrew and your sister is called Bree and I said but Charlie Sarah died last year that means my mother is dead and Charlie said yes Bella she is I'm so sorry.

I said Charlie why did they give me up and Charlie said I'm sorry Bella but I can't answer that only Billy can and I said ok then what age are my brothers and sister and Charlie said well Bree is 10 and Andrew is 17 and Jacob is 18 but Bella you are only 15 years old we didn't want you to find out until you were 18 so we could prepare you for it and I said I don't care Charlie I want to meet them and get to know them as my real family and when I leave this house I don't ever want to see you or Renee again is that understood and he said yes Bella it total is again I'm so sorry.

I went up to my room and started to pack my bags again and ran down stairs and went into the kitchen to see Charlie and tell him I'm going for good so I went into the room and said ok Charlie I'm going I don't want to see you or Renee ever again and with that I ran out the door and got out my phone and called and taxi and it came in seconds and I asked him to take me to la push drive and he took me there and it only took about an hour to get there and so I got out of the taxi and paid him the money and got my stuff out of the car and went over to the door and I was so nervous that I didn't even know I was knocking on the door to the house and a couple of seconds later the door opened to show a young looking boy about 17 years old this must be Andrew I said to myself and he said hi can I help you miss and I said yes is Billy in at all and he said yes I'll go get him.

So how did you like it. Review or comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella's pov

I waited at the door for what seemed like hours on end but it was only minutes and finally Billy came out and he was the most loveliest man I had ever seen in my 15 years of life so he asked me excuse me do I know you and I said well you should I am you daughter after all right and he said oh my god Bella and I said hello daddy I missed you and he said I missed you to oh honey me and your mother didn't want to give you up at the time we just couldn't take care of you and I said it ok daddy I'm fine I'm here now and he said oh yes you are come inside and meet your brothers and sister oh Bella I'm so glad you found us so am I daddy so am I.

I followed him into the house as he walked into the back and when he reached the back it looked like the kitchen I walked in and he said there are other people here but there just your brothers friends and I said ok dad when we stopped a boy said hey dad who's this I think it was Jacob and dad said well Jacob this is Bella and Jacob jumped off his chair and ran over to me and gave me a hug and he said oh bells I'm so glad your here I've missed you so much sis and then dad said ok Jacob gave Bella a break kid and then Jake Let go but a minute later a look came onto Andrew's face as if he was remembering me and he crushed me in a hug too I've missed you B and I said I missed you all too but what the heck happened you are both only teenagers and you look so strong and buff like and they both laughed and then I said dad do you mind if I live here because I kinda left my adopted family when they told me they weren't my parents and dad said yes of course you can your family and with that he showed me to a spare room that he said was mine now and I said thanks daddy so I left my stuff in the room and went back downstairs and when I got back down I heard a little voice say daddy who's this and the dad said well Bree this is Bella your sister you know the sister your mother used to always talk about so much and the Bree smiled at me and came and hugged me and said I'm so glad I have someone to talk to now that moms gone and I said with a sad face I'd be glad to little sis and then dad ok Bree bedtime you have school tomorrow and Bree said ok daddy.

Daddy can Bella read me a story before I go to bed and dad said well you have to ask Bella she only got here and she needs to get to sleep to Bree honey and Bree said to me belly can you read me a story and I said yes of course I can Bree and then Bree brought me up to her room and she got into bed and gave me a book to read to her and she said belly and I said yes Bree I'm sorry you didn't get to meet momma and I said it's ok Bree because she left me a father and 2 big brothers to look out for me and a little sister for me too look after and Bree said yes she did and I started reading the book to her and when I was done before I walked out the door Bree said I love you Bella and I said I love you too Bree and with that I kissed her head walked out of her room.

I went downstairs to here lots of whispering but then I heard was someone saying **she needs to know she is becoming a werewolf **so I walked in and said I'm sorry a what and dad said Bella you don't need to worry about that yet and **I shouted getting really angry and starting to shake no more lies because today has become the worst day ever first I find out I'm adopted then I find out that my mothers is dead then I find out I have two brothers and a sister that my mother and when she gave me up **and then dad looked at Jake and Jake nodded ok Bells this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady and** I shouted again Jacob really I don't what to know your friends names I just want to know why Andrew said that she needs to know she is becoming a werewolf** still shaking and Jacob said ok Bella I'll tell you ok Bells don't get angry when I tell you this but me, Andrew and Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady are werewolves and your becoming one too and I said no no no I can't become one because they don't exist and dad said I'm sorry bell but they do.

**I got really mad this time and shouted ok dad haha make me out to be the crazy one but I'm telling you I'm no werewolf so fuck off** and as I was walking outside I felt my body rip but I continued to walk but as I was walking on the grass I could see paws so I looked down and saw I was a lovely white wolf they were right and then I heard I'm my mind someone saying yes we were right so next time listen to you bro and I said Andy is that you and he said yes Little bells it is and then I heard another voice saying hey bells how you doing and I said Jake that you and he said yea bells it is then I heard all these voices in my head and I tried to scream but it came out a barking and then Jacob said ok guys calm your thoughts my baby sis is only beginning and I thought this can't be happening Jake I can't be a werewolf I need go and with that said I ran and all I heard was everyone saying Bella come back over and over and then I shut them all out and kept on running but then I could hear Jacob and he said Bella please come back me and Andrew and the pack can help you please Bella and I thought back no I don't want to be a werewolf I going back to other my family.

Jacob thought to me please don't make me do this to you little sis and I thought to him do what Jacob follow me and trail me back I thought as I kept running and Jacob then thought no Bella this I order you to come back and when he thought that I had no control my wolf just stopped and turned and ran the other way back to dads house when I got there I stopped and thought Jake what did you do and he thought I'm the alpha of the pack whatever I say goes wither I say it when we are human or wolf everyone must obey and when I'm not there to order Andrew is because he is the omega is is second in command but he still has to follow my orders when I'm around and then there is Jared he is the beta he is third in command the only time his command will work is if me or Andrew isn't there but even the beta has to follow the alpha and the omega so what ever me and Andrew says goes if in wolf or not you must obey or we will have no choice but to order you to and I said fine Jacob whatever you say how do I become human again and he said think happy thoughts.

Jacob said before you change back I need to order you I'm sorry Bella but under you are under control me and Andrew will have no choice but to order you understand and I said yes Jacob just get on with whatever your about to order me to do Please and with that he thought Bella I order I not to tell Bree that you are a werewolf and I order you not to leave this house unless me or Andrew say you can understand and I nodded and then I thought really Jake your putting me on house arrest and Jacob nodded and I thought Jake please don't do this I will be so bored I need to go shopping and other stuff that girls do and then I have to go to school I can't stay in the house all the time and then Jake thought to me well you are Leah and Kim and Emily can go shopping for clothes for you if you need them and as for school you won't be going for a least a month and when you do dads moving you to la push high anyway so we can keep an eye on you so it doesn't matter and I said no he is not and then I calmed myself and thought happy thoughts and changed back to human and when I saw I was naked I scream and then Andrew handed me a dress to put on and he said oh yea that's another think when you phase you lose your clothes and I said ok good to know and ran into the house where the other members of the pack was and then Jacob and Andrew followed me into the house.

When I got in I said dad where are you and then he came out of the living room and said Bella be quiet Bree is asleep and I said no I won't Jacob just told me that you said that you where changing me School and he said yes I am so that you brothers and the pack can keep you in line and said I don't care I'm not fucking moving schools I have went to forks high for 4 years now and I'm not fucking leaving to start a whole new school in the middle of the year and dad said yes you are I'm your father you are only 15 years old you will listen to me Bella until you are the ages of you brother you will listen to me and obey me and if you don't I will turn to your brothers where the will order you to then you will have no choice and I said I don't fucking want to move school I love that school and dad said Bella calm down and stop cursing and I said no leave me the fuck alone and as I was walking away I took my phone out of my pocket and was about to phone my friend my dad said Bella what are you doing and I said I'm phoning my friend to see if I can stay at her house and my dad said Bella are you forgetting something Jacob ordered you not to leave this house and I was remembering him ordering me and I was trying to move toward the door and I couldn't so I looked at Jacob and said please Jake and gave him my best puppy dog eyes but they didn't work because he said no Bella I'm not letting you out the order is staying as it is and then I said I fucking hate this.

Dad said Bella give me you phone you are grounded for 2 weeks no phone, no TV, no laptop, no games with the boys and your friends aren't to come over either and as your punishment you will be completing every task Jacob or Andrew or the boys ask of you whatever it is understand and I said no fucking way I'm doing that dad they will have me put around the bend and dad said I don't care Bella and dad looked over to Jacob and nodded and Jake came over to me and I knew what he was going to do so I said Jake please don't and he said I'm sorry Bella I have its for your own good Bella I order you to always do as dad tells you no matter what and like that I had no control I ended up giving my phone to him and I went upstairs into my room and got my laptop and unplugged my TV lead and went downstairs and gave them both to dad and he said thank you.I said yea right like I had a choice and dad said you didn't leave me much choice Bella I needed you to listen and understand and you are moving school I have already put a transfer in for you and I tried to fight it and go against the order but I couldn't I had to just say fine whatever.

I walked away to my room but when I got there I heard the door and I ran downstairs to get it and I opened the door to see Kyle my boyfriend standing there and I kissed him and said what you doing here and Kyle said I heard you were adopted and wanted to see how you are doing and I said well not good I'm only here and I'm already grounded and then I heard Andrew shout from the kitchen Bella can you come here please and I said I'll be right back and I walked into the kitchen to see dad, Jacob and Andrew standing there the pack must have went home for the night because I knew they would be back in the morning for me to make dinner and dad said who is at the door and I said my boyfriend kyle and Andrew said I'm sorry bella but you have to dump him you cant have a relationship with anone unles you imprint on someone and I said but that's not fair I've been going out with him for the last two years and dad said I'm sorry Bella and dad said to Jake do it and I looked at Jacob and said don't please out of all this I want to have a boyfriend please don't and Jake said I'm sorry I order you to drop your boyfriend for your imprint and I said fine and walked out to the door and said I'm sorry kyle but I have to drop you I need to start over because I have a new life now so please just go and with that he went to his car and drove off and I shut the front door and went into the kitchen and said to them as I was crying are you happy and Jacob said of course not but it needed to be done.

Now as a werewolf there is rules and there is stuff that needs done and when the pack comes back in the morning we will go over them with you but until then you go get sleep and I said fine and run up to my room and got into my PJ's and went to bed and at 11:45 and I didnt get to sleep until 1:00am because I was panicing about the next day but I finally got to sleep.

Did you enjoy it. review or comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabella's pov

The next morning I woke up to being shaked and I turned around to see Bree on my bed and she said morning bells daddy said for you to get up and cook breakfast for us 5 and the pack and he said you would know why and I said yes Bree I do tell him I'm coming now ok and Bree said ok and went downstairs and so I got up and got ready and ran downstairs to the kitchen to Andrew and Jacob and dad and Bree and the pack sitting there waiting and I said to them if you were that hungry you could have made it yourselfes and dad said no we wanted you to and I said fine and went to the cooker and made egg and toast for them all and then when they were done dad said Bree sweetie why dont you go up to your room because me and your brothers and sister and your brothers friends need to talk and Bree said ok daddy and went upstairs.

Ok Bella now there are three rules to being a wolf 1) you can never hunt on your own. 2) you will have to run patrols over la push to make sure there are no vampires on our land because if there is you will no right away by the scent. 3) the is a treaty line because the vampires in forks are not aloud passed it on their side and we aren't aloud passed it on our that ok and I said no not ok you are telling me that I can't even leave this place that I'm stuck here and I said I'm out of here and I went to walk to the door and I couldn't move and then I remembered the order Jacob put on me about not leaving the house and I looked at him and said Jake please the order I just need to go for a run to clear my head please and he looked at dad and dad nodded his his and Andrew said ok Bella the only way that will happen is if you bring along one of us so we can make sure you don't pass the line and I said fine I'll bring brady he seems nice enough not to order me around and Jacob said no bella I meant either me or Andrew so we can order you to stop if you go to far and I said ok fine then Andrew will go I want Andrew and Jacob said ok then he will go with you and with that Jacob said ok Bella I order you to leave the house and go for a run to clear your head and I said ok thanks Jake and then Jake said but Bella the whole pack will be phased so that we can keep an eye on your thoughts if I here anything in your mind about running away from Andrew I will order you to stop without thinking about it and you will not leave the house until you go back to school even then you will not leave my site understand and I said yes Jake I do and I left and Andrew follow suit and we phased and ran.

When I was running I was thinking should I run and that is what I did I ran away from Andrew and I ran free and then I heard Sam and paul in my head and they both said you will deserve what Jacob does to you and then I heard jacob say Bella I order you to stop right now and wait for us and like that I had no control I stopped and waited and then all I saw was 11 wolves coming towards me and they stopped in front of me and I heard in my head Bella I have had enough of you not listening to me so I order you to go home and go to your room and me and Andrew will be there when we get back because I have my own rules for you that I will order you to listen too wither you like it or not understand and I said yes and I ran home and dad said well how did it go as soon as I went in the door and I said not good I'm ordered to my room and so I went to my room and led on my bed and waited for Jacob and Andrew to come and then all I heard was shouting from downstairs coming from Jacob and Andrew and dad and the pack and then all I heard Embry saying is she is going to hate you for it if you do this Jake and then Jacob said I dont care she needs to learn that my and Andrew are in charge and if she doesn't listen there will be orders and then it went quiet and I heard my door open and I looked up from my bed.

do you like it. review and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabella's pov

When I looked up from my bed I saw Bree standing at the door and she was crying and I said oh sweetie it's ok come here and she ran over to me and hugged me and said Bell why are they all shouting and I said they are shouting because of me I really mucked up Bree I keep on ignoring Jacob and Andrew and Bree said but why do you have to listen to them daddy the only one you should listen to as she stopped crying and I said no not for me he's not it's a long story sweetie it's ok but I promise and Bree said there not sending you away again are they and I said no honey no matter what I do they will not send me away again and no matter what they do I will not leave ok and Bree said ok bells and then there was a knock on the door and Jacob and Andrew came in and Andrew said Bree sis give us a minute with Bella would you and Bree said ok Andy but don't send her away I've missed her for 10 years please Andy and Jacob said we aren't sending her away Bree sweetie we just need to talk ok and Bree said ok and left.

When Bree left she shut the door and I said go ahead get it over with and Andrew said you will learn not to listen to Jacob again and with that Jacob said I order you to stay in this room and you will not leave this room or house unless I say so do you understand Bella and I just said yes Jacob I do and then Andrew said ok Bella today is wednesday and on monday you are going to school now you still have a lot of angry built in you and your training is complete which is why Bella I order you to go to school and to stay beside me and Andrew at all times and when you come home you will do your homework in the kitchen and then you will make dinner for the 5 of us and the pack then you will go to your room until 8pm then you will patrol the border until 10pm every night with Sam and Paul and then you will go to bed and you will repeat it until I tell you that you can stop do you understand Bella and I said yes Jacob I do now get out of my room I hate you both so much and with that they left and then Bree came back in and said Bella can I sleep with you tonight and I said of course Bree your my baby sis you can sleep with me anytime you want and with that we went to bed.

did you like it. review and comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabella's pov

4 days later

Next morning I woke up thinking to myself oh dear god school tomorrow and so I went down stairs to see Jacob and dad sitting there and I said where is Andrew and Bree and the pack and dad said the pack went home and Andrew is on patrol with Embry and well Bree found out about you all being werewolves last night when she over heard the pack talking about a vampire on our land that they had to kill and now she wont come out of room because she knows she is one too and she is really angry and is shaking and she is also realing warm we think if she gets and more angry she will phase and Bella she is only 10 years old she is too young to phase and I said do you want me to talk to her and dad said can you bella please she listens to you because you are a girl too and I said ok dad I will.

I went up to Bree's room and knocked on the door and I said hey Bree honey it's me can I come in and she said yes Bella only you and I said it's only me here and so I walked into see she had been crying and so she sat up and when I walked through the door she ran to me and dad was right she is shaking and is really warm the same way I went when I phased the first time and I said hey hey girl it's ok you need to calm down if you don't you are going to phase like me, Jake and Andy and she said Bella I want to I want to get it over with I want to phase I want to be like you and Jakey and Andy and I said but Bree you are too young and she got mad at me and shouted I WANT TO PHASE I WANT TO BE LIKE MY FAMILY she was really shaking now so I shouted downstairs Jacob need help here and Jacob ran upstairs and looked at Bree and knew right away so he grabbed her and brought her downstairs and outside and then as soon as she was out she phased and she was barking she must be scared like myself when I first phased so Jacob and Andrew who just apearred out of no where knowing what was happening phased and Jacob tried to calm her down because he didn't want to order her because she was so young so Jake said Bella try and get her to calm down so she can phase back and I said Jake I cant unless I phase and I can't phase unless I can get out of the house and you ordered me not to come out and then Jake said ok Bella I order you to come outside to help your sister then to go back inside the house and stay there and with that I ran outside and phased.

So I thought to her Bree honey can you look at me and she did so I thought Bree if you want to change back you need to calm down and think happy thoughts and that helped her because she calmed down and she was human again and me and Jacob and Andrew phased back and then when Bree phased she screamed and said Bella why am I naked and I said yea that one of the bab things about being a wolf when you phase back to human you always naked and as I said that Sam came over to us with shorts for Jake and Andy and tops and shorts for me and Bree and Bree said Bella we don't have to keep secrets between eachother anymore and I said I know Bree I love you so much and Bree said I love you too Bella and then Jake said Bree you need to know that I'm the alpha and the leader of the pack and Andrew is the omega the second in command if I'm not there you have to listen to whatever he says and if you dont like Bella never does then we will order you to wither you are in human form or not it works both ways and Bree said ok Jakey I will and then Bree sai why can Bella not leave the house until school and Andrew said because Bree everytime she leaves the house she doesn't listne to me and Jacob so we order her to stay in the house and to stay beside me and Jacob in school and then after school she is to do homework then make dinner then to go to her room until 8pm then she will patrol until 10pm then she will go to bed and she has to repeat it until Jacob says she can stop and then Bree said try it on me Jakey please I want to know what it is like and then I said no you don't Bree no you don't and then Bree said yes Jakey do it and then Jake said ok well Bree it is 9pm and you have school in the morning so Bree I order you to go to bed and then she made her way to her room for bed and shouted back this is so cool and we all laughed and the Andrew said ok Bella you too bed you have school to and I said I'm not going yet I'm 15 years old I dont go to bed at 9pm and the Andrew looked over to Jacob and and Jake nodded and the Andrew said Bella I order you to go to bed now and I said I hate you so much Andy and walked to my room and got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

did you like it. review or comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isabella's pov

Next morning I was woke up from banging on my door and it was Jacob and he said Bella get up you have school today pleas and I said fine Jake I'm up so I got up and and got ready and then went down stairs and saw Bree, Jacob, dad and the pack sitting there and the Jacob came up to me and said Bella I order you to do what ever you want and then I said oh Jacob I love you I love you so much thank you thank you and then Jacob said but Bella 1 chance if you ruin it I will order you again and I said ok thank you Jacob and then Andrew said but Bella the rule for school still counts you will be beside me and Jacob at all times and I said ok I will Andy and then I said daddy what about Bree is she going to school and Jacob said no she is staying her with dad she cant go to school for at least a month like you Bells and then Bree said oh yea anything to get off school eh Bella and I said I know right but now I have to go back and do what ever my brothers say and Bree said that sucks and then Andrew said ok Bella lets go now and I said ok bye dad bye Bree and we got into Jakes car and went to school.

When we got there all the kids were looking at us and so we went into the school and we went to class and at lunchtime me and Jacob and Andrew were called to the school office and the princible came out and said I'm so sorry to say this but your father was attacked in your house and he was taken to the hospital but he died on the way there I'm so sorry and then I said what about our little sister she was in the house at the time and the princible said there was no mention of a little girl and I ran and as I was running I heard Jacob say to Andrew get the pack and meet us at the house and then I went outside into the woods and phased and ran to my house and all I heard was Jacob saying Bella calm down Bree is going to be scared she needs you to help her ok and I said ok Jake I'll try and then I heard the others in my head saying we need Bree to tell us if it was a vampire or not and then Andrew said Bella you have to get her to tell us and I said I'll try ok guys and then we got to the house and I phased back and put the clothes on I had around my legs and I ran into the house and shouted Bree and I couldn't hear her so I ran upstairs to her room and said Bree honey it's us are you ok and then I heard Bella is that you and I said yes sweetie it is are you ok and then she opened her door and ran into my arms and said he came into the house he attacked daddy and I ran and hid I didn't know what to do so I stayed put and when he left I ran downstairs and saw daddy's neck bleeding and I went over to him and he said to phone an ambulance and to go back up to my room until you all get her and I said ok honey you did good it's ok your ok right and Bree said yes Bells I am.

When she was calm I said honey I know it is hard but can you remember if the man had red eyes or not and Bree said yes he did Bella he was a vampire wasn't he and I nodded my head saying yes he was and then we were walking downstairs when Bree said Bella daddy's dead isn't he and I said yes he is I'm so sorry Bree and she said it's ok Bella I have you and Andrew and Jacob and then when we got downstairs I saw Jake and Andy and the pack in the living room and I looked at them and said yes it was a vampire she said it was and then they all growled at that and I said Jacob I'm not going to school the rest of the month I'll stay home with Bree and Jacob said ok Bella that's ok and then Andy said ok Bree honey you have had a hard day why dont you go to bed and Bree said no I don't want to be alone and I said ok Bree I'll be up in a minute and I'll sleep with you ok go upstairs and get ready for bed I just need to talk to Jake and Andy ok and Bree said ok Bells and she went and I said Jacob you do know you are going to have to to to city hall tomorrow and aply for custody of us 3 or we will be taken away and Jake said yes I know I'm going tomorrow morning before school and I said ok are you going hunting tonight and Jacob said yes we are but only if you are fine with being here with Bree on your own and I said yes I'll be fine just go and catch the bastard and then Andy said language bella and I said sorry right I'm going to go to Bree ok and they said ok see you in the morning and I said ok night and walked up to Bree's room and went in and she was asleep so I went to beside her and hugged her because I was so glad that she was safe and I fell asleep beside her.

did you like it. review or comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabella's pov

When I woke the boys were all already in school so I got up and made breakfast and shouted up to Bree to get up it took me forever to get up but she finally came down and when she did she asked Bella has Jacob got custody yet and I said I don't know Bree we will have to wait and find out and she said ok and then Bree said Bella can we go shopping tonday and I said ok Bree go and get ready and we will go so we got ready and we gwent into the woods and phased and we ran until we reached town and then phased back and put clothes on and went into town to shop.

When we were done shopping we had a KFC and then Bree went to play in the park for 2 hours and by that time it was 8pm and so after the park we went to the 2p machines and stayed there until 10pm and then we went home to find the others home I went to the cooker and made the boys there supper and gave it to them and then baked a cake for them then when they were eating the cake Bree asked Jacob if he had custody yet and Jacob said yes I do and Bree said good and then she went and I said did you guys catch him yesterday and the guys said no we didnt we are going to try again now and the rest of the week until we get him and I said ok well good luck I'm going to bed with Bree see you in the morning night and the guys said goodnight and I went to bed and went to sleep.

did you like it. review and comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Isabella's pov

5 weeks later

5 weeks since my father dad 5 weeks since Jacob became our guardian 5 weeks since we found out that it was a vampire that killed our father and we still haven't killed him yet Jacob and Andrew and the pack want to give up but me and Bree won't let them so now tonight me and Bree and the guys and leah are all going hunting for him because Sam says Bree might be able to catch his scent and so I was in the middle of making dinner for us all and then we were going to hunt him down.

As I was finishing dinner up Bree came in and said Bella I'm scarred and I said why are you scared and Bree said because in case he is out there and he see's me and hurts me and I said oh Bree honey it will ok you have me and Jacob and Andrew and the rest of the pack to protect you and she said ok Bella as long as your sure and I said yes I am as long as you stay beside us then you will be fine ok and Bree said ok bell and she went into the living room to watch tv.

When dinner was ready I called in Jacob, Andrew, Bree, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady for dinner and when we were done we where done we headed outside to the woods and phased and the we seached until Bree howled and then we new she found the scent.

did you like it. review or comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Isabella's pov

We followed the scent until we blocked him into the woods so we made sure he couldn't escape and so Jacob said ok Bella and Bree stay back out of the way and then Andrew and Sam and Paul hold him still and Jared and Embry phase back and start a fire and Quil and Leah start ripping him apart and Seth, Collin and brady do a patrol run please and we all said ok Jacob and did what he told us to do.

When he was killed we went back home and I made dinner and dessurt and we all sat down and ate it and then we watched tv for a while and Jacob said to us all to go get some sleep and the pack all went home and Bree and Jacob and Andrew went to bed while I went outside and phased and did a patrol run and I smelled vampire so I howled and then the whole pack phased in and thought what's wrong Bella and I thought I was out for a run when I smelt a vampire scent.

I then heard Bree saying Bella what happened and I said to Jake why did you let her come and Jake said she wanted to make sure you were ok and then I said ok thats fine but Bree you shouldn't have come here and Bree said I want to see if you were ok and I wanted to see if I could help and I said no Bree go home it's too dangerous for someone so young and Bree said no I'm staying here with you and the I said Jacob please and Jake said Bree I order you to go home now and she went home without a fight because she couldn't fight an alpha order.

when that was sorted the whole pack had another hunt and we did it the same way as the first big fight but with out Bree this time and Jacob let me help kill him because I found him and then when he was died we went back home and I made supper and then Sam and Paul and Jared and Embry and Quil and Leah and Seth and Collin and brady went home and me and Bree and and Andrew and Jacob went to bed and went to sleep.

did you like it. review and comment. Only the epilogue left


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chapter 10

Isabella's pov

5 years later

well 5 years wow a lot has change in 5 years we all have imprints and children well except Bree of course well Jacob's imprint is called Alice and they have 2 kids called Sky and Ruby and Andrew's imprint is called Rosalie and they have a 2 kids as well ones called Kyle and the other is Ashley and Bree has an imprint called Oliver and they are both only 15 years old and Sam's imprint is called Emily and they have a little boy called Dylan and Paul's imprint is called Sasha and they have a little girl called Carla-May and Jared's imprint is called Kim and they both adopted a little girl called Lily and they adopted because Kim can't have kids and Embry's imprint is called Jessica and they have 2 kids a little boy Called James and a little girl called Grace and Quil's imprint is called Claire and they have 2 boys called Caleb and Joshua and Leah's imprint is called Emmett and they have only had a baby girl about 5 days ago and she is called Emma and Seth's imprint is called Isabelle and they have a little baby boy called William and Collin's imprint is called Kylie and they have 2 kids called Elsa and Heidi and Brady's imprint is called Melina and they have 2 kids called Thomas and Charlie and as for me my imprint is called Eric and we have 2 kids called Amelia and Mia and last year we adopted another 2 called Owen and Nate.

I could say we have had a lovely few years but now me, Jacob, Andrew, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin And Brady have all stopped phasing and are helping our kids to get through it like we did but Bree didn't stop she is says she is going to still phase until she as kids and I take it you know that everyone in the pack are all married well all except Bree of course we are all so happy and we have a good happy ending for us to stop phasing.

The End

did you like it. Review or comment.


End file.
